moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scornix
Lore Disclaimer Explination After deciding whether or not to put a lore disclaimer up on this page one came to the conclusion just to do so and list the problems the page has. If you have any misgivings please see me either in game or we could talk here. All these are based on discrepancies with Warcraft's lore. Not personal gripes. Those exist, but are left are left out of this for professionalism/not giving a toss. 'Problems listed below.' -'Age': When compared to Warcraft's timeline his age (for a human) makes him severely out of place. -'Race': Human/Demon? Unless you're name is Med'an or Knaak this kind of hybrid doesn't quite exist. -'Occupation and Talents': All these fancy titles need a bit of clarification. It sounds like Drakion just ticked off all these from a list of all that applied. Some of these do exist, but exclusively for other races (Blood Mage, for example). -'The special weapons': Soulbane is the only one with any tangible history while the rest seem to be/go on ignored, nevermind Soulbane itself has a rather intangible origin. Saying that 'only x knew how it was created' usually works if there is an implication behind it, whereas this has little to none. -'The gorram imp': If Pitzog is the name of your demon, that's exceptionally cool. But even if it is, using any official artwork without consent of the artist(s) is not only frowned upon, but against the rules. May/will be removed if not within a day of this edit. -'History': Practically all of it considering the other things list. Suggestions: Re-think the character over a bit, as there's quite a few things that needs fixing before the disclaimer can be removed. A personal suggestion would also be to cut down on what could be put in other articles (Such as the History Page getting chopped up into a seperate story/stories entirely, while the information on the page gives brief summations). --Tiffy 13:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, to add to that, I don't think you can just put yourself in my guild... Though The Reapers will take pretty much anyone they can get, they don't accept anyone without them proving themselves. Plus, I already have 5 leaders of The Reapers, and don't really have a need for another. --Nightwhisper11 9:15. September 22, 2010 Thanks mates for all your opinions you've placed on my page. First of all I'd like to state that this page is being copy and pasted onto this wiki currently, it's not complete, I have a lot of bits to fix before its finished. Yes it's not appropriate with lore currently, but as I said, it's in a process of being altered. Please continue to critic and offer opinions, it's all appreciated. As for 'The Reapers', As I said, it was copy and pasted. It was a Guild/Order that I created from my last server. I'd link it but I doubt it matters. Last thing I wish to ask of. One trouble I've always struggled with is the age factor. If someone could spend a moment of there time to assist me in this matter, it would be appreciated. The span from which he lives is a cause of becoming demonic from the use of Fel Energy, since they are seemingly immortal creates, one in the transition between demon and human, I would assume would have a longer life, but I can not find the history of any humans before The first war, when I had planned for his birth. -- Scornix 8:01 September 22, 2010 -His age, has a few discrepencies with Warcraft's timeline. In that the geography and faction placement is current when some things did not exist right yet. The Dark Portal only opened 32 (38-40 come Cata) years ago. It's a safe bet that humans didn't come into contact with the likes of demons until at least that point. http://www.wowwiki.com/Human#Introduction is a useful resource concerning this.--Tiffy 03:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This spot has always been a halt in my character becoming 100% cannon. I've been working it out for a long time, so I thank ye for your links, they do help. Please let me know if you request anything else altered, I went over about every field you mention and altered it. --Scornix 1:11 (EST) September 23 2010 He's still too old, and there's still a bit you could cut down on the article. And, at the very least, take a screenshot of your imp to put on the article, so we know you actually have an imp named Pitzog.Tiffy 06:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply (busy irl day). So far everything looks quite a bit better, although there are parts of the page that could still use some overall touching up. If you'd allow me to do so I could.Tiffy 07:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, by all means. I can always alter it if I wish to. Simple cleaning up is something I have neglected due to working so much IRL so. Your help is appreciated and welcome. -Scornix (EST) 7:00 September 24, 2010 I've finally gotten around to a final revision. I believe I've fixed anything that may of caused this to be non-cannon. If you can run over this quickly and gemme a hand shake, It would be nice to have the big lore disclaimer off the top :P. Lemme know. I still need to revise the lay out of if, but the lore side of it, I believed I fixed. Thanks. November 11th 2010, Wednesday. -Scornix His age is still a problem. :/ Tiffy 14:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I altered the history. The demon is no longer there. I found it more understandable that an experimentation on Portal magics through mages would possibly stumble upon fel energy(still unknowning what the corrupt energy is, bringing in the curiosity of a 'mad' scientist) as all teleportation through mage portals are through the nether. So a fluke, or some alteration of some experiment may possibly 'leak' fel energy through a portal if the experiment is extreme enough. If captured by his father(a mage in this experiment) and then 'injected' into the new born, then a Fel-Sworn is possible(Drakion). And demons are believed to have a very long life span, if not immortal. Demons we're not stumbled upon until the 2nd war, i'm aware, but a small amount of fel, such as enough to capture and create a small crystal, I believe is possible. Nothing extreme. Lemme know what your thoughts are. Thanks. Scornix 2:01 November 11, 2010 (EST) It's a stretch. One I'm usually comfortable with if it wasn't for Drakion being born and living long before the Dark Portal opened. Infact, the only human who was corrupted at that time was Medivh, and that wasn't exactly something that was known by the populace. Which is where my criticism for his age comes from. He's simply too old for his parents to know even that bit about fel energies. Which is why I asked for a slight docking of a few decades off his age, as invasive as that is.Tiffy 10:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Righto. Well, you said you'd think a few decades would be acceptable? What age would you say is acceptable for you? Knocking off a few decades being 30 years? 50 years? Scornix 2:33 pm November 13 2010 (EST) Around 80 or so, I'd think. That's slight, right? Tiffy 21:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 80 is more along the lines of half nearly. I would consider slight to be at the most 60, slight is more define by inconsiderable. I will have to go revise my history some more, but it 80 satisfies the justification, then I will without further conflict. Scornix 5:38 November 13 2010 (EST) I'm not trying to pressure you into this despite being an admin. I picked 80 because it merely place's Drakion ahead of Medivh/before Kiljaden goes apeshit on Draenor to where that little 'seed' of corruption can be placed. And, from then until now it gives him quite a but of age without people expecting him to crumple into dust otherwise. Tiffy 23:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, altered. Reduced by 80 years. I'd also like to extend my thanks on your time in helping me 'cannon' him up. So thank you. I hope thats everything. Scornix November 14 2010 12:14 am (EST) Lore Disclaimer Removed. There's still quite a bit of lengthy flotsam on the page, but that would've been changed in the rewrite. Cearalaith wanted to help out, also. I'd get in contact with him or her or them or WHY WON'T THIS STRIKETHROUGH GO AWAY Tiffy 14:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC)